By your side
by Zeny
Summary: "A tu lado". Porque los dos saben qué hacer cuando el otro está sufriendo. /Drabble / Inspirado en el capítulo 698 del manga.


_**By your side**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>De alguna manera…duele.<em>

_Tanto dolor…Que no puedo dejarte solo. No lo puedo evitar._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tu dolor es mi dolor."<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Sonreía. Era una sonrisa que le gustaba.<p>

_ ¿Hoy es el día, verdad?

_... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Después de la misión, ayer en la noche… estabas… triste.

Arrugó la parte del chándal donde estaba su corazón.

_ Puedo sentirlo. Como si te ahogaras.

_...Sí.

Esa determinación en sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera, si se perdiera en la neblina de la memoria como los rostros de sus padres?

_Vamos a entrenar.

Eran ninjas. A golpes podían sacar de sus cuerpos la frustración, el dolor, el sufrimiento.

_ Está bien.

Y pasaron toda la tarde en aquel campo solitario, hasta que el sol se puso y el agotamiento fue suficiente y satisfactorio.

Tendidos en la yerba contemplaron las nubes anaranjadas, doradas, vieron al sol perderse y a la oscuridad trepar lentamente por el firmamento.

Atesoraba esos momentos, cuando estaban solo ellos.

_ ¿Vamos al Ichiraku Ramen?

_ Prefiero... cocinar mi propia comida. Además, el ramen no es saludable.

_ Pff, ¡el ramen es lo mejor que se ha inventado! ¡Anda! Primero vamos al Ichiraku y después comemos de tu comida.

_ Tienes el estómago de un elefante.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy cansado, tengo hambre!... ¿Ya te sientes mejor, verdad?

_ Tal vez...

_ ¡¿Cómo qué tal vez?! ¡Es sí o no, idiota!... ¡Estás sonriendo!

_ Cállate, usuratonkashi.

Podría mirarlo hasta que llegara ese momento.

* * *

><p>Naruto abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Sasuke usualmente no iba a su apartamento.<p>

_ Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Eso debería preguntar yo. ¿Qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar entrenando a Konohamaru?

Ambos se sabían sus rutinas de memoria. Ambos sabían cuando algo iba mal o cuando algo iba bien con el otro.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto desvió la mirada. El tiempo sanaba las heridas, pero por muchos años que pasaran las cicatrices seguirían siendo profundas.

_...Vamos.

Lo siguió sin preguntar nada. Se preguntó si podía sentirlo. Claro que podía; él lo entendía.

El dolor de perder a alguien importante.

Aunque a diferencia de Sasuke, él no necesitaba pelear hasta estar exhausto. Necesitaba algo más.

_Algo..._

Sasuke le compró todo lo que pudo comer hasta repletar su estómago, y se les fueron las horas de ese día paseando juntos por las calles comerciales de la aldea.

Tanta nostalgia; los recuerdos de su maestro no dejaban de acudir a su mente. Era una sensación agridulce y dolorosa.

Pero Naruto sonreía. Y con cada sonrisa, Sasuke sentía como si una aguja invisible, delgada y filosa, atravesara su pecho.

Indeciso, con la timidez haciendo un peso en su lengua, le enfrentó.

_ No tienes que pretender nada delante de mí.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada. Se dejó caer en el colchón de su cama, abatido; su fachada se derrumbó en un suspiro. Sasuke pensó que empezaría a llorar...

Pero no lloró, y eso hizo que su pecho doliera más aún.

* * *

><p><em>La muerte es inevitable.<br>Por eso, mientras estemos vivos…_

* * *

><p>Se sentó a su lado, tranquilo, en silencio. Y de improvisto el peso de Naruto estaba sobre sus piernas.<p>

_Sasuke.

_... ¿Hm?

_Tú...no te vayas.

_...No lo haré.

Sin decir nada más, ambos durmieron ahí, en esa pequeña cama, viendo el rostro del otro hasta que sus párpados no aguantaron más.

Y sus manos se buscaron sobre el colchón, buscando la calidez del otro como algo natural, hasta estar entrelazadas.

* * *

><p><em>"Despertar a tu lado alivia tanto mi soledad."<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos esa mañana, sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"¿Estoy en el cielo?"<em>

_"No."_

_"Ah, entonces es que estoy a tu lado."_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Si leíste,por favor deja un review._**


End file.
